


What We Need

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has a sudden revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Need

I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner. It was so obvious. Ridiculously so.

I was blind-sided though. It slammed into me so suddenly and unexpectedly. Her constant nagging about our many and varied transgressions and her rigid adherence to the rules masked the truth so well. But I, of all people, should have known better than to take her at face value. After all, I had an insight that few people had into her darker side.

No matter how hard Mum tried to keep the facts from us, we knew most of the daft things that Ron and his friends got up to with his school chums. And, let’s face it, she masterminded most of it. She broke through the defences of several teachers aged twelve. She illegally brewed Polyjuice potion aged thirteen. She aided an escaped convict and prevented the execution of a dangerous animal aged fourteen. She fought against several notorious Death-eaters aged sixteen. She led the temporary Headmistress into the Forbidden Forest in the hope that she’d be attacked by centaurs. And let’s not forget the countless late night excursions with Harry’s invisibility cloak and the repeated misuse of permission to access the Restricted Section in the library.

When looked at like that she’s hardly a saint. She’s bloody formidable. I can honestly say that I’ve never wanted to be on her bad side. She’s highly intelligent, a brilliant strategist, dedicated, determined and downright dangerous. But enough of the alliteration – I want her on my side.

“Fred.”

“Yes, George.”

“We need Hermione.”

Fred raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“Do we now?” he drawled.

“With her, we’d be unstoppable.”

“And how, pray tell, do you intend to achieve the impossible and corrupt such a pure specimen as our Hermione?”

“She’s not as pure as you think.”

Fred’s left eyebrow ascended to equal the altitude of the right.

“Oh yeah?”

“Fred. If I’d been busy corrupting her I think you’d know about it. She’s done that all by herself.”

“Has she now ...” Fred said slowly, and I knew it was only a matter of time.


End file.
